


Out of Words

by Insert_Skill_Here



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, F/F, Gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_Skill_Here/pseuds/Insert_Skill_Here
Summary: If you could describe your best friend in one word, what would it be? Be Creative!There's only one word to describe her relationship with Chloe; Complicated.





	Out of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Beware for an abusive relationship, if that's what you're triggered by!
> 
> Other then that, no warnings! Enjoy!

**_If you could describe your best friend in one word, what would it be? Be Creative!_ **

 

Brooke hated these “Welcome back to school!!” papers as much as everybody else did. Those corny, fake pieces of paper that everybody’s mother had to fill out so their teacher could just throw it in the recycling bin. Nothing could trick her into liking school, thank you very much.

Besides, Chloe… 

 

Well.. Chloe couldn’t be described in  _ just _ one word. or even ten. Or twenty.

  
First of all, Chloe was fire. Scorching everything in her path to get what she wants.

 

_ “You’re just being so childish, Brooke.” The voicemail read. Brooke was hidden in the dark of her room, sobbing quietly. Hand over mouth, hidden under bed sheets. Like a  **child**. _

_ “We both knew that this.. Fling with Dustin wasn’t going to last long anyway. Besides, didn’t you like that… Jerry anyway? I was doing you a favor. He wasn’t even a good kisser.” _

 

Chloe was ice; her anger could freeze hell over.

 

_ “Jenna Roland said Madeline told Jake; “I’ll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool!” Chloe slammed her locker, glaring at it. “And then,” she continued, “he lost at pool, Deliberately!”   _

 

_ Brooke blinked, sharing an anxious glance with Jenna. Chloe was dangerous when she was mad. It was even more dangerous when Jake was involved, as one could never know where their relationship was at the moment. However, as supportive best friend, it was Brooke’s job to soothe Chloe. She decided to take a guess. _

_ “That is so awesome!” She gushed, beaming. Chloe rounded on her like a gunshot, seething. Wrong answer. _

 

_ “Brooke!”  It was like a whip snapping through the air, hitting her in the back and pushing her into the lockers. She swallowed; her throat was dry. _

 

_ “I-I mean slutty,” she stammered. The lockers were cold. Chloe stared at her for a few more seconds, before Jenna spoke up, shifting her attention once again. Predators could only focus on one target, after all. Just in case, though, Brooke didn’t say anything else until first period was over. _

 

But... Chloe was also a little girl coming up to her in the first grade, confidently extending her hand.

 

_ “Hi, I’m Chloe!” Brooke watched, wide-eyed, as Chloe sat down right next to her. “Your hair is really pretty, do you wanna be my friend?” Chloe asked, smiling. _

_ She paused, looking at the other little girl in confusion. Nobody else wanted to be her friend, but she didn’t really like anyone else anyway. She had herself, and that’s what mattered most. Chloe seemed nice though, and she wore a pretty pink dress. Brooke bit her lip, unsure. Her internal debate must’ve been seen by Chloe, because she frowned, getting up. “It’s okay if you don’t want to..” Brooke winced; she didn’t like to see people sad. _

_ “Okay, you can be my friend,” Brooke said shyly, looking up at her. And Chloe’s resulting smile was worth it. _

 

**_If you could describe your best friend in one word, what would it be? Be Creative!_ **

 

Brooke skipped the question. It was just a stupid assignment anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!!! Hi guys, it's been awhile, hasn't it? This isn't exactly what I wanted it to be, but I just wanted to get writing again. If I started it and left it alone, it would've taken me another 6 months to get back to it.
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated, comments are loved, and constructive criticism is worshiped! I would also like to say I'm doing requests, so if you're interested, leave a comment down below or an ask at my tumblr, stumbling-all-around. 
> 
> I'll see you next time!


End file.
